


Grumpy Cat

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara loves Grumpy Cat, the famous internet feline. But her boss thinks she means something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A small, silly thing that came to mind a while back and a gift to my friend Adriana :)

Cat steps out of the elevator, surprised that Kara isn’t glued to her side handing her the usual steaming cup of coffee. She sees her assistant talking to the IT gnome, both of their attentions on his computer screen.

“I don’t know how you can possibly like it”

"Grumpy Cat is so cute. I love it”, Kara says dreamily.

Cat halts for a second and looks around. Did Kara just call her _Grumpy Cat_?

She approaches them slowly and clears her throat.

“Oh, Miss Grant! Your coffee is here!”, Kara lurches forward and Cat takes the hot drink without comment. The woman walks to her office, the girl following like a puppy. Once Cat is sitting behind her desk, she  speaks without looking at the other blonde.

“Do you think I’m cute?”

Kara’s blush betrays her immediately.

“W-what?”

“I just asked you a question, Kara.”

She looks down for a moment and then smiles confident.

“No. I don’t think you’re cute.”

“Oh” Cat says in a low voice and she almost sounds disappointed. Which is stupid, right? “Well, get back to work”

“I think you’re gorgeous.”

“What?” Cat says, finally looking up.

“I mean, that’s the word that I can think of… But I still think it falls short compared to you”

They both share a small smile and Cat clears her throat once again.

“Clear my schedule for the afternoon”

“Any specific reason?”

“You. And dinner”

Kara lets out a shy smile and nods.

“Sounds amazing”


End file.
